Sueños de Luna
by Andrew R. S. Bloom
Summary: Toska, palabra intraducible al español del Ruso, que significa: grado elevado de angustiosa melancolía, aunque a menudo sin una razón o causa específica.


Entonces me miró. Yo creía que me miraba por primera vez. Pero luego, cuando dio la vuelta por detrás del velador de la habitación. Yo seguía sintiendo sobre el hombro, a mis espaldas, su resbaladiza y oleosa mirada, comprendí que era yo quien lo miraba por primera vez.

Volví a mirar hacia el frente, y vi una habitación extrañamente familiar, extrañamente melancólica, extrañamente triste, como si fuera un sueño, una pesadilla o una maldición. La habitación estaba débilmente iluminada por el velador de pie, dejando ver una cama matrimonial real, en el centro de la habitación con sabanas azul profundo, y almohadas blancas, como si fuera una cama que alguien hace mucho tiempo dejo de usar, como si fuera que los enamorados que la usaron ya no tuvieran el amor que los unió, solo un vago recuerdo de lo que fue. Cerca del velador, una gran meza de un color de plata, como la que usara la esposa para maquillarse, con un espejo circular que reflejaba la habitación tan virtual y lejana como los sueños. Sobre la mesa, había una pequeña caja musical a cuerda. El suelo estaba oculto debajo de una alfombra verde oscura, semejante al del pasto en un jardín en la noche. Una puerta en el medio de la pared de la habitación de enfrente cerca del velador. Una ventana, del lado contrario al de la cama, que tenía las cortinas cerradas dejando ver un inmenso cielo estrellado, con una media luna en una esquina y otro planeta que era habitado por los habitantes de Equestria, esto lo sé, porque fue el planeta que siempre lo mire cuando cumplí mi condena por soberbia. Yo estaba del lado derecho la cama mirándolo, sentada en un sillón blanco, y él del lado izquierdo.

Después de eso lo vi ahí como había estado todas las noches, parada junto al velador, mirándome. Durante breves minutos estuvimos haciendo nada más que eso: mirándonos en silencio, Yo mirándolo desde el asiento y él de pie, con un casco largo y quieto sobre el velador, mirándome. Le veía los párpados iluminados como todas las noches. Fue entonces cuando recordé lo de siempre, cuando le dije:

-Ojos de cielo azul.

Él me miro unos momentos, y levemente sonrió dejando ver unos dientes muy blancos, casi iluminados.

-Tu pupila es azul, y cuando sonríes su claridad me recuerda el trémulo fulgor de la mañana que en el mar se refleja-lo dijo en un susurro casi religioso, pero que dejaba ver su resignación en cada palabra.

Mire hacia abajo, un poco avergonzada, y lo miro con un pequeño toque de rubor y una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eso, ya no olvidaremos.

Él sonríe, y suelta una pequeña risa, se acerca un poco a la cama, y acomoda una almohada.

-¿Cómo has estado Luna?

No respondí, solo lo mire. Era un alicornio, de alas de color azul marino y pelaje un poco más oscuro. Su melena era plateada y casi transparente, casi reflejante como un espejo, que incluso se podía ver mi reflejo a pequeños rasgos dejando ver mi crin con las estrellas y ondeando débilmente, traslucidas imágenes de noche que se mezclaban con la habitación de fondo. Se sienta, en un lado de la cama, y me da la espalda, pero al mismo tiempo mira hacia la ventana.

-He estado bien, ojos de cielo azul-finalmente respondo, dejando que las palabras se perdieran lentamente en el silencio, antes de agregar- Recuerdo, cuando perdí la cabeza-sonrió un poco cuando lo menciono, pero no sé porque-había algo muy agradable en ese lugar, que hasta incluso las emociones tenían un eco… en tanto… espacio.

Lo vi seguir mirándome sobre su hombro, con sus grandes ojos de ceniza encendida: mirándome mientras me sonreía melancólicamente. Lo vi reírse por lo bajo, y quedar un momento mirando al espejo que estaba frente a él, miro unos momentos esa pequeña caja musical que estaba en la mesa. Luego yo mire su reflejo, y el miro el mío. Nuestras miradas se encontraron a trabes del espejo, luego yo continúo hablando:

-Y mientras andaba por ahí tan descuidadamente, creo que perdí contacto contigo. Pero no creas que fue porque no te conocía lo suficiente, sino simplemente te conocía demasiado-desvió mi mirada, y nuestras miradas ya no se encuentran, miro un momento melancólica a la alfombra- ¿Quiere decir eso estoy loca?

Cuando acabó de hacerlo, volvió a ponerse en pie y caminó de nuevo hacia el velador, diciendo:

-Posiblemente-entonces el silencio gobierna unos minutos, antes de que se rompa nuevamente-Temo que alguien sueñe con esta habitación y me revuelva mis cosas-y tendió sobre la llama su casco oscuro y trémulo que había estado calentando antes de sentarse frente al espejo, finalmente me miro- ¿No sientes el frío?

Y yo le dije:

-A veces.

Me miro con mirada dubitativa, como si no hubiera entendido, finalmente dijo:

-Debes sentirlo ahora.

Y entonces comprendí por qué no había podido estar sola en el asiento. Era el frío lo que me daba la certeza de mi eterna soledad, de mi eterna existencia en el infinito, oscuro y frio universo.

-Ahora lo siento- dije, mirándolo un momento y luego desvié la vista a la ventana-Y es raro, porque ahora he vuelto a la tierra, he vuelto junto con mi hermana y mi pueblo.

Me mira unos momentos en silencio. Y yo lo veía con las luces rasgando la oscuridad detrás de él, en la pared.

-Espero que lo estés pasando bien, pero piensa las cosas dos veces, ese es mi único consejo.

Me sentí un poco ofendida, y le dije en tono serio:

-¿Quién te crees?

Él me miro con duda, y repitió:

-¿Quién te crees?

Yo termine la frase, pero un poco ofendida conmigo misma:

-¿Quién te crees que eres?

El sonrió, y con leve sonrisa rio por lo bajo:

-Ja, ja, ja-me miro un momento-bendita tu alma, si aún crees que tienes el control.

Mire un momento a la cajita musical, y finalmente le respondí:

-Bueno, yo creo que tú estás loco-mire a sus ojos-igual que yo.

Él no respondió. Empezó otra vez a moverse hacia la mesa del espejo y volví a mirar el reflejo de él. Cerré mis ojos y sin verlo, sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que estaba otra vez sentado frente al espejo, viendo mi rostro de perfil que habían tenido tiempo para llegar hasta el fondo del espejo y ser encontradas por la mirada de él que también había tenido el tiempo justo para llegar hasta el fondo y regresar (antes de que tuviera tiempo de iniciar la segunda mirada) hasta los ojos que estaban ahora encendidos de color cenizas, desde la primera mirada de sus ojos frente al espejo. Abrí los ojos y yo lo veía, frente a mí, desvié la mirada hacia la pared lisa que era como otro espejo ciego donde yo no la veía a él, sentado frente a mi contemplando mi reflejo pero imaginándolo dónde estaría si en lugar de la pared hubiera sido puesto un espejo.

-Te veo- le dije, como si jugara con una potrilla.

Y vi en la ventana cerrada de la pared la noche y pequeñas luciérnagas que revoloteaban, luego sentí como si él hubiera levantado los ojos ceniza y me hubiera visto de frente en el asiento, al fondo del espejo, con la cara vuelta hacia la pared. Después lo vi bajar los párpados, otra vez, y quedarse con los ojos quietos en el suelo; sin hablar. Y yo volví a decirle

-Te veo.

Y él volvió a levantar los ojos desde el suelo.

-Es imposible- dijo en una voz tan baja, como si estuvieron contando un secreto.

-¿Por qué?-le respondí en el mismo tono juguetón.

Y él, sin levantar la mirada de la alfombra

-Porque tienes la cara vuelta hacia la pared-no lo mire, mientras finalmente agregaba-estás loca.

Entonces yo hice girar mi rostro y fue cuando quedé frente al espejo. Él estaba otra vez junto al velador. Ahora tenía las alas abiertas sobre la llama, como dos abiertas alas de gallina, asándose y con el rostro sombreado por sus propias alas.

-Yo creo que tú estás loco.

Él Sonrió.

-quizás los dos estamos locos.

Yo también sonrío.

-Probablemente.

Dejo pasar el tiempo.

-Creo que me voy a enfriar- dijo-Ésta debe ser una ciudad helada ahora.

Volvió el rostro de perfil y su piel de cobre al rojo, se volvió repentinamente triste.

-Haz algo contra eso- dije.

Volvió a acomodar sus alas, y se acercó hacia el sofá, y se sentó en el sofá al lado mío, me sentí un poco incomoda. Le dije:

-Voy a voltearme hacia la pared.

-No-dijo él-De todos modos me verás cómo me viste cuando estaba de espaldas.

Y no había acabado de decirlo cuando extendió sus alas, con la llama lamiéndole las largas alas de azul marino, y me tapo con una de ellas. Yo me ruborice un poco, y mire hacia abajo. Él se rio:

-Siempre había querido verte así, con el cuero de tu rostro lleno de rubor y poco iluminado, como si te hubieran hecho volver a ser un potrilla.

Y antes de que yo cayera en la cuenta de que mis palabras se habían vuelto torpes frente a su desnudez, él se quedó inmóvil, calentándose en la órbita del velador y dijo:

-A veces creo que eres metálica luna, siempre fría y oscura, como una moneda de plata con reverso y su anverso. Hay tanta soledad en esa figura de dos caras, al igual que la luna. Esa luna de las noches no es la luna que vio el primer alicornio. Los largos siglos de la vigilia de los mortales la han colmado de antiguo llanto, de miedo, de profecías y de fabulas-miro a trabes de la ventana-Mírala Luna, porque es tu espejo.

Guardó silencio un instante. La posición de las alas y de su perfil iluminada por las llamas varió levemente. Él dijo:

-A veces, en otros sueños, he creído que no eres sino una estatuilla de plata en el rincón de algún museo que yace olvidado por el tiempo, en una ciudad antigua que se perdió en la tierra. Tal vez por eso sientes frío.

Y yo le dije:

-A veces, cuando me duermo sobre el corazón, siento que el cuerpo se me vuelve hueco y la piel como una lámina. Entonces, cuando la sangre me golpea por dentro, es como si alguien me estuviera llamando con los cascos en el vientre y siento mi propio sonido de metal en la cama. Es como si fuera así como tú dices: de metal laminado.

Se acercó más a mí.

-Me habría gustado oírte-dijo.

Y yo digo:

-Si alguna vez nos encontramos pon el oído en mis costillas, cuando me duerma sobre el lado izquierdo, y me oirás resonar. Siempre he deseado que lo vuelvas a hacer, alguna vez.

Lo oí respirar hondo mientras hablaba. Y dijo que durante años no había hecho nada distinto de eso. Su vida estaba dedicada a encontrarnos en mis sueños, a través de esa frase identificadora: "Ojos de cielo azul". Y le cuento que en las noches yo recuerdo que digo en mi habitación y en las habitaciones del castillo, en voz alta, que era una manera de decirle al único Alicornio que habría podido entenderme.

-Yo soy él que llega a tus sueños todas las noches y te dice esto: Ojos de cielo azul. Pero esta vez fuiste tú la que me identifico. Es extraño ¿No?. Si el sueño fuera (como dicen) una tregua, un puro reposo de la mente, ¿por qué, si te despiertan bruscamente sientes que te han robado una fortuna? ¿Por qué es tan triste madrugar? La hora nos despoja de un don inconcebible, tan íntimo que sólo es traducible en un sopor que la vigilia dora de sueños, que bien pueden ser reflejos truncos de los tesoros de la sombra, de un orbe intemporal que no se nombra y que el día deforma en sus espejos. ¿Quién serás esta noche en el oscuro sueño, del otro lado de su muro?

Y entonces le seguí contando que iba al gran comedor del palacio, y les decía a los mozos, antes de ordenar el pedido: "Ojos de cielo azul". Pero los mozos me ha cían una respetuosa reverencia sin entender lo que yo decía, sin que hubieran recordado nunca haber dicho eso en mis sueños. Después escribía en las servilletas y rayaba con el cuchillo el barniz de la mesa: "Ojos de cielo azul". Y en los cristales empañados del castillo después de la lluvia, de los pequeños pueblos, de todos los edificios públicos de las grandes ciudades, escribía con mi magia en los vidrios empañados: "Ojos de cielo azul". Le Dije que una vez llegue a un sueño de un pequeño potro, soñaba con un valle sobre las nubes, cubiertas de espigas doradas hasta donde, alcanzaba la vista, advertí el mismo olor que había sentido en esta habitación una noche, después de haber soñado con él. "Debe estar cerca", pensé en ese momento, viendo el pequeño potro, me saludo y Entonces se me acercó y le digo:

-Siempre sueño con un alicornio que me dice: Ojos de cielo azul.

Y le cuento que el potro me había mirado a los ojos, me dijo:

-En realidad, Princesa Luna, usted tiene los ojos así.

Y yo le digo:

-Necesito encontrar al alicornio que me dijo en sueños eso mismo.

También le cuento que le he contado a Celestia que escuchaba en mis sueños: "Ojos de cielo azul", ella me mira y me dice que ella también ha soñado con otros Alicornios.

Ahora, cuando acabó de hablar, yo seguía debajo de su ala, sentada y mirando el reflejo de nosotros dos, en el espejo de enfrente. Le pregunto:

-¿Sabes porque los alicornios, sueñan con alicornios?

Él me sonríe, y me da un beso suave en la mejilla. Yo me recuesto sobre él y me cuenta, una historia de un pueblo de donde pertenecimos a una raza antigua de inmortales. Habíamos sido creados por un dios mayor a ellos, para guardar y cuidar a un planeta que él había creado y donde vivían pequeños seres mortales, que habían sido creados primeros. Por miles de años, habíamos hecho solo eso sin entenderlo: "¿Por qué cuidar a seres mortales, que solo están vivos en un parpadeo nuestro? ¿Qué los hacía tan especiales?" Me pregunto, pero yo no le respondí, luego me conto que este dios, los había creado a ambos seres, con dos únicas reglas, y que estas regían todo el universo.

Algunos alicornios, descubrieron que estos seres mortales, tenían cosas que nosotros no teníamos. Habían sido creados con poco tiempo, sin embargo, en ese poco tiempo podían reír, llorar, amar, odiar, perdonar, aprender, enseñar, destruir, construir, crear cosas que nunca nosotros podíamos haber creado. Estos seres mortales, en tan poco tiempo podían hacer todo esto, y nosotros solo podíamos observarlos, pero solo una cosa no pudo hacer: "ser inmortales". Pero a cambio les dio la capacidad de perpetuarse atreves de la sangre, y que esta siguiera viva en este mundo a partir de su descendencia, pero ellos no podían ser eternos, y lo tuvieron que aceptar. Este fue el castigo que le dio ese dios les dio a esos seres tan frágiles.

Los dioses que debían cuidarlos, viendo todo esto, sintieron celos de los mortales, y decidieron revelarse contra estos, y los abandonaron en ese mundo hostil, y crearon su propio mundo en el que podían vivir. Este, fue un pequeño mundo que fue 100.000 veces más chico que el mundo que había creado ese dios que los creo. Los inmortales entonces decidieron vivir todo lo que estos seres vivían. Crearon y destruyeron, odiaron y perdonaron, pero sobre todo sintieron un sentimiento llamado amor. Pero descubrieron después, que los inmortales no podían tener descendencia. Este fue el castigo que le dio ese dios a los inmortales.

Los inmortales, entonces decidieron decirle a ese dios que los creo que, si era justo, les concediera la oportunidad de tener descendencia, al igual que los mortales. Pero él, no les concedió ese don, en cambio los acusó de no haber seguido el único mandamiento que les dio: "Cuidar del planeta que había creado". Entonces los mando, a ver como estaba este mundo. Los inmortales, vieron que este mundo con sus seres mortales, que a pesar de su gran conocimiento, casi todos se habían extinto. El planeta estaba en total caos y desolación. Por un lado del planeta, solo era desierto donde todo el tiempo era mediodía. Por el otro, era solo un frio mar, donde todo el tiempo era medianoche. Los animales, que en ese tiempo vivían, se habían extinto. Del planeta que debían cuidar, ya no quedaba rastro.

Sin embargo, ese dios fue piadoso y los perdono, pues los había dotado de (casi) todas las cualidades que los mortales tenían. Pero a cambio les pidió a los inmortales, que vivieran eternamente en el mundo de los mortales. Los inmortales, aceptaron. Pero este dios era muy listo, antes de mandar a los inmortales les dijo que si desearan vivir con los mortales, entonces ya no podían volver al pequeño mundo que habían creado. Los inmortales se enojaron, pues ese era el único mundo donde todos ellos podían estar juntos, porque el mundo que él había creado era demasiado inmenso, y los obligaba a estar separados, y que ellos nunca se acostumbrarían a estar separados, porque ya todos estos, se habían casado. Ese dios los calmo, y les dijo que ese mundo seguiría existiendo, y que una vez al día podrían visitarlo, pero que solo podían ir en sus sueños, y también les dijo que le borraría (casi) todos los recuerdos a todos ellos cuando estuvieran despiertos, y que les devolvía sus recuerdos, cuando estuvieran dormidos, y estuvieran en su pequeño planeta que habían creado. Los inmortales aceptaron y desde ese día, cuidaron a los seres mortales.

Pero ese dios, era más sabio (quizás era cruel) y decidió crear el resto del universo, y en cada rincón, separado por innumerables (Quizás infinitos) metros de distancia, planetas igual que el primero que había creado. En cada planeta, puso a dos Inmortales del mismo sexo, para que nunca más sintieran lo que destruyo su primer mundo y por lo que hizo que se rebelaran los inmortales: Amor.

Luego me cuenta, que esa historia es verdadera, y que es por eso que los alicornios, sueñan con otros alicornios. Yo le sonrió y le digo:

-Yo trato de acordarme todos los días la frase con que debo encontrarte- dije-Ahora creo que mañana no lo olvidaré. Sin embargo siempre he dicho lo mismo y siempre he olvidado al despertar cuáles son las palabras con que puedo encontrarte.

Lo miro un momento a los ojos

-Tú mismo las inventaste desde el primer día, antes de que esta maldición nos separara.

Y él me dijo

-Las inventé porque te vi los ojos de ceniza. Pero nunca las recuerdo a la mañana siguiente.

Lo miro un momento, con el rostro que era iluminado por el velador, respiró hondo lentamente, evitando no parecer triste.

-Si por lo menos pudiera recordar ahora en qué ciudad lo he estado escribiendo, por última vez.

Él me dice:

-No importa. Todos nuestros actos son efímeros, es el triste recordatorio de nuestra sanción. Todo se va en la vida: amigos, se va o perece, la mano que te induce la alegría, se va o perece, se va la rosa que cortes en el campo, se va o perece, el agua, la sombra y el vaso, se va o perece. Paso la jora del día, se va y perece en tu manto de estrellas. Es efímero, como las mariposas que aletea y desaparece.

Nos quedamos un momento callados, y de pronto la pequeña caja musical se activa y empieza a tocar una triste canción.

-Ya será hora de despertar, cuando la música llegue a su fin, entonces ambos despertaremos.

Yo me pongo triste, y lo miro a los ojos. Él también me mira. Yo apenas roso sus labios con un beso, y nos quedamos escuchando la música. Lo miro una vez más y le pregunto:

-¿Sabes cuales fueron esas dos reglas que rigen el universo?

Él me mira, me sonríe y dice:

-El dios, lo dijo en solo dos palabras de un idioma extinto por los eones de años del tiempo. La primera fue "Evernes" que significa lo eterno. Y la segunda fue "Tevernes" que significa, lo que nunca vas a tener.

Finalmente desperté. Mire mi habitación, y escuche la campana que siempre me levantaba. Tenía que levantar la luna, y encontrarme con los mortales en sus sueños. Mi eterna tarea.


End file.
